Red Wood Industries
Red Wood Industries (RWI) is a former Militaristic Industrialist organization, now turned sovereign state within the galaxy. RWI is governed by "The Red Wood Council" which is chaired by a "Grand Admiral". RWI is known for strongly protecting it's borders while it's fleet is know to be one of the most powerful in the galaxy, but decaying in recent years. The current leader of RWI is Grand Admiral Adam Williams. History Red Wood Industries was a powerful private organization with a formidable fleet. During the Great War RWI was key to secure the victory to the Galactic Council. Because of RWI's contribution to the war it was granted its own territory, the rank of state, and sovereignty to rule itself. The RWI fleet has always been considered extremly powerful but has been left to deteriorate during the peace period after the Great War. Decades later, RWI would be unprepared to the sudden attack of a foe known as Shadows. Their superior weapon technology added to the sudden disappearence of its leader, Grand Admiral Jack Roberts, led to a chaoting start of the war with many defeats for RWI forces. However RWI Engineering Corps begun to reactivate old ships and to design a new generation of combat capable vessels to fight this new threat. Organization Red Wood Industries is led by a Grand Admiral (GA) who is essentially the "President" of all RWI assets and operations. The GA is often required to report to the Red Wood Council, who in-turn, oversee all divisions (Departments) of RWI. The position of Grand Admiral is given to a high-ranking individual through council election or through recommendation from the previous Grand Admiral. In almost every election, the newly-elected GA is chosen from the Navy Division. Divisions The five main divisions of the RWI are: * Navy * Defense * Marine * Science * Industrial The Navy division is typically responsible for commanding and protecting RWI and its interests. Although RWI Defense is a division, it is essentially tied with the same responsibilities as the Navy Division. They are, however, represented as a separate entity on the council. RWI Science is responsible for the creation and experimentation of new technologies and discoveries. RWI Science is also responsible for every deep-space exploration mission. Ranking System The ranks in Red Wood Industries follow very closely to that of Naval ranking systems. Such ranks ranges from top positions, such as Admirals and Captains, to more lower tiered positions like Lieutenants and Commanders. The current ranking officer positions are as followed: * Grand Admiral * Admiral ** Vice Admiral ** Rear Admiral * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant * Ensign The only division that has a seperate ranking system is the Marine Division. Their officer rankings are as followed: * General ** Lieutenant General ** Major General ** Brigadier General * Colonel ** Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant ** Second Lieutenant Grand Admiral The Grand Admiral, or the GA for short, essentially oversees all operations of Red Wood Industries and is treated as President of the organization. The GA reports directly to the RWI Council and decisions are made on what to about certain situations. Ultimately, the Grand Admiral can authorize decisions on his/her own but is often required to obtain authorization by the Council first. Should a Grand Admiral be considered missing or killed in action, the next GA shall be chosen either by RWI Council Members or submitted in request by the previous Grand Admiral. Admirals/Generals Admirals and Generals are the highest ranking officers in Red Wood Industries aside from Admirals/General given council positions and the Grand Admiral. In the Red Wood Council, one admiral belonging to each of the five divisions are given the title of council member and supersedes the authority of admirals not given councilship authority. Vice Admirals and Rear Admirals are lower tiered ranks in the Admiralty but are nonetheless part of the highest ranking officers in RWI. Red Wood Council The Red Wood Council are the "Management" of Red Wood Industries and the heads of state for Red Wood. Council members positions are given to current Red Wood division heads to represent their factions in meetings. The council typically convenes on Icarus, the home planet and control center of all RWI operations. In certain cases, council members communicate via secured video or audio should they are unable to participate in current Council sessions in person. Current Members Captains/Colonel Those given the rank of Captain or Colonel are usually in charge of the vessels comprising the RWI Fleet. They take their orders directly from Admirals and, in some instances, the RWI Council and Grand Admiral. Their main role is to ensure RWI protocol is followed and to ensure their crew is adequately and competently lead. Overall leadership in the field is left to Captains/Colonels should their vessel(s) be unable to establish direct contact with RWI or due to the lack of officers that out-ranks a Captain. Fleet The RWI Fleet is one of the most respected and legendary fleets of its time, being known for saving the galaxy during "The Great War" and having a fleet of over 300 ships. In later years, the RWI Fleet has clearly shows signs of ageing, however, with the threat of "The Shadows", fleet production has renewed and are currently producing new star ship classes, such as the Phoenix Class, as well as retro-fitting existing RWI ships (like the Defender ''class) with enhanced weapons and technologies. The RWI Fleet is properly assigned and divided between the existing RWI divisions. '''Navy & Defense Division' The Navy and Defense Division fleets are fall directly under the same command structure. Vessels assigned to these Divisions are as followed: * RWI Daedalus Class * RWI Heavy Assault Frigate Class * RWI Defender Class * RWI Defender Class MKII * RWI Phoenix Class * RWI Sparrow Class * RWI Hell Hound Class * RWI Greyhound Class * RWI Razor Class * RWI R302 MKIII Fighters * RWI Raven * RWI Saber Star Fighters MKII * RWI V203 Fighters Science Division * RWI Venture Class * RWI Science Corvette Members Grand Admiral * Jack Roberts * Adam Williams Admirals * Scott Davies * Isaac Sheppard * Luke Jones Captains * Ryan "Venom" Kazz * David Stake * Michael Sheppard * Isaac Fletcher Commanders * Sam Ryan * Sarah Hawk * Scott * Marcus Ford * Barker Lieutenant Commanders * Jacob Simmonds * Tom Benson * Connor Yates RWI Officers * Many unnamed extras Trivia The faction was created by Captain Jack who uses it in most (if not all) of his Space Engineers series even if they are not part of RWI canon.Category:Organizations